Guardian Sprites
by WinglessAngel17
Summary: Two sprites are playing matchmaker.....with Zuko and Katara! What will happen? Pain?Chaos?LOVE?Read Guardian Sprites and find out!R&R!


**Me: Hi guys this a story I've had in my head for a while-**

**Water Lily: Yeah try three months.**

**Me: (Glares) I was originally going to wait until I finished When Blue met Gold-**

**Fire Lily: Which isn't going to happen any time soon.**

**Me: (clenches fist) But I've decided to do it early because-**

**Tiger Lily: I'm too lazy to finish it.**

**Me: (yells) BECAUSE THESE THREE ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!**

**Fire, Water, and Tiger Lily: (smiles) But that's why you love us!**

**Me: AAAAAHHHHH! JUST DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER AND START!**

**All Lilies: (cheerfully)WaterDragon7 DOES NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender just us.!**

**Me: Unfortunately.**

**All Liles: Hey! **

Chapter 1

In a small piece of green forest in the spirit world there was a small crater filled to the brim with hot milky white water. In this crater sat a beautiful water sprite named Water Lily. The happy sprite sank down into the water up to her neck letting her long pale green hair float in the water. Closing her sky blue eyes she listened to all the spirit birds sing and the bubbling water.

"_This is so perfect_" she thought as she fixed her white bathing shirt "_No loud noises, no annoying duties, and best of all no Fire Lily." _she looked at her left yellow and blue butterfly-like wing as she thought of her sister. Yesterday one of her foolish schemes burnt the top of the wing. Smiling to herself Water Lily cover her hands in a glowing blue glove and placed it on her wing, slowly the missing piece reappeared.

"Ahhh" she sighed as she closed her eyes again "nothing could ruin this moment."

Suddenly Water Lily heard some rustling in the bushes a few feet away. As she rose out of the water up to her chest the rustling stopped, shaking her head she returned to relaxing, that is until…..

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY WATER LILY!"

"Oh no!" cried Water Lily as she grabbed a floating Lily pad in an attempt to hide herself by putting it up to her face. Suddenly in a small burst of flames another sprite appeared. She had fiery red hair that barley touched her shoulders with her bangs in her slender face. Her wings where very similar to Water Lily's except they where Black and red and were flapping amazingly fast. The knee high, short sleeved black dress she was wearing had twin flames on her sides made her pale skin look even paler. Her dark brown eyes shined mischievously as she grinned at her sister.

"Go Away Fire Lily!" groaned Water Lily as she peeked carefully from behind the pad.

"Awww don't be like that!" said the fire sprite going around her sister's head with a chain of sparks trailing after her.

"No get away!" cried the water sprite swatting at Fire Lily with the lily pad. Fire Lily merely did a back flip in the air to avoid the plant and moved a few inches in front of Water Lily.

" Come on sis! I have a brilliant idea!" said Fire as she set the pad on fire. Water Lily dropped the flaming plant into the milky water letting it sink to the bottom. Fluttering out of the pool still facing her sister she snapped her fingers. In a burst of blue bubbles her white bathing outfit morphed into a yellow tank top and short skirt with ocean blue waves on the bottoms of them.

Water glared at Fire "I want no part of your horrible schemes! The last time you had a brilliant idea it almost destroyed my wing!" She turned and began to fly into the opposite direction to get her silver heart necklace that was laying on a rock nearby a chain of blue bubbles behind her.

Fire Lily grinned slyly and turned her back to her sister "Oh well I guess your going to miss out on the matchmaking." That got Water Lily's attention she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her sister.

"Matchmaking?" said the water sprite raising a pale green eyebrow, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yeah" said Fire with fake tone of disappointment crossing her arms and closing her eyes "I had the perfect boy too tall, handsome, and a great bender." as she said this she popped one eye open half way to see her sister flying over to her.

Water Lily sighed "Well I think you've got me. It may cost me a wing but" she said in a defeated tone then gave a big smile "but you know I love matchmaking!"

Fire Lily twirled in a circle releasing sparks and pulled Water Lily into a silly dance making the bubbles appear too "This is going to be so much fun!" Finally after a few minutes of dancing in little circles they finally decided to plan it all out.

"Okay so we know the rules now you need to show me the boy." said Water Lily

"Oh no sister dearest after you." said Fire bowing to her sister.

"Okay I have the perfect girl!" Using her powers Water Lily began to move her hand in circles causing a bubble ring to appear and form a window into the mortal world. In the window it showed Katara curled up in her sleeping bag in front of a dying fire next to her snoring brother. She looked scared and tears could be seen running down her tan cheeks.

"Oh poor child" said Water Lily looking worriedly at the sleeping girl "she's dreaming about the day her mother died." Fire Lily looked at her sister and could have sworn she saw tears in her eyes, but before she could be sure the water sprite turned away from her

and moved her hand in front of the window making the bubbles burst and the window disappear.

Then turning back to Fire with a smile she said "Well let's see your perfect boy!" Fire Lily nodded and did the same thing as Water except of bubbles there where flames dancing around the window. Inside showed none other than Prince Zuko himself. He was all alone in what looked like a desert sitting on a rock looking at the twinkling stars above. The horse that he had taken from Song lay a few feet away fast asleep. Fire Lily smiled fondly at the Prince and closed the window. When she looked at her sister she all most busted out laughing at the expression on her face………one of terror.

"Fire are you nuts!" ranted Water waving her arms in the air her eyes practically bulging from her head "Those two wouldn't last 3 minutes alone let alone a lifetime of marriage!"

Fire Lily just floated on her back and listened to her rant for the next 10 minutes.

"Are you done?" she asked bored while examining her nails. When Water put down her arms panting and nodded Fire flew beside her and wrapped an arm around her tan shoulders "Don't sweat it sis we'll just handle the issues when we get to them."

"Fine Fire but there is another problem." said Water shrugging off the arm.

"What?"

"What are we going to do about the spirits they won't let us do this!" then Water added "Not after what happened last time."

Fire shuddered "Don't remind me."

"Well what are we going to do!"

Fire Lily grinned "What we always do when we need help."

"You mean?"

"Yep."

Then the yelled together "TIGER LILY!"

Then once again a sprite came in with a flash of yellow. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a black skirt exposing some dark skin. On her slim arms and legs were large black tiger stripes running up and down the sides. A piece of long curly dark brown hair was hanging in the middle of her face. Her Brown eyes looked furious.

"Why the heck did you call me! I was in the middle of tormenting the Fire Lord in a dream!" growled the exotic looking sprite.

"Fire and I need you to cover for us while we go on a mission." explained Water looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Why should I? You guys never let me go on missions." pouted Tiger Lily crossing her arms like a two year old.

"Because if you don't I'll burn all your hair off!" said Fire as she raised a ball of fire from her hand.

"I'd like to see you try my powers are just as strong as yours!"

"How about this you cover for us and I'll give you a cookie." said Water as a cookie appeared in her hand with a small burst of bubbles.

"What kind of cookie?" asked Tiger raising an eyebrow while uncrossing her arms.

"Uhhhh" Water looked at the cookie "Sugar?"

Then Tiger Lily tackled Water Lily to the ground "SUGAR COOKIEEEEEE! MINE!MINE!MINE! MINE!" When Water let go of the cookie Tiger sprang back up

and munched happily on it.

"So we've got a deal?" questioned Fire as Water was brushing herself off.

"Mmmmm" said Tiger as she licked off her fingers "Deal I'll cover for you. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a dream to ruin." Tiger gave an evil grin and waved to her sisters then left with a flash of yellow she was gone.

Fire and Water stared after there sister disappeared then looked at each other "Weirdo"

"Well let's go. Good Luck Water." said Fire as flames began to dance around her small feet. Water smiled and gave a peace sign and quickly disappeared in the blue bubbles.

"This going to be interesting." laughed Fire as she disappeared into the flames to look for her soon to be master.

**Me: Well that's chapter one guys.**

**Tiger: Anyone have any cookies?**

**Me: No**

**Tiger: Then go get me some**

**Me: No**

**Tiger: (pouts) Why?**

**Me: Because you'll have sugar rush and your already annoying **

**(Fire and Water fly in)**

**Fire: We got cookies and soda**

**Water: And we invited over some friends**

**(Opens door and 500 people come in)**

**Me: Well no sleep tonight for me**

**Tiger: R&R or no cookies for you!**


End file.
